Desde el Fondo de mi Corazon
by Mitchel0420
Summary: Saber que amas a una persona, y que no le ayas dicho lo q sientes, y que te enteres de que la puedes perder...


_**Bueno mi amigo m puso una pistola pa publicarlo, ya que solamente, lo que escribimos esto en privado**_

_**Y otra vez, llego al principio de mi sufrimiento, la quinta me ha vuelto a encomendar, ser tu guía en tu estancia aquí en la aldea, pero por más que intento disimular, mi reacción al solo pensar que te tendré cerca siento, mi cuerpo tensarte.**_

Temari: Hola niño llorón

Shikamaru: jump, hola no, y no soy un niño llorón

Temari: si como digas, y bien como has estado?

Shikamaru: ahí, y tú?

Temari: sin ninguna novedad, ya sabes siempre la mejor (mostrándole una de sus sonrisas)

Shikamaru: bien vamos con la quinta, antes que se enfade por la demora (viendo a Temari solo con su abanico)

Temari; jajajaja le temes, aunque sí, es algo intimidante, pero es porque es la Hokage, no lo crees

Shikamaru, no esa mujer, es demasiado problemática, aunque tú le ganas en eso, por cierto, no traes equipaje

Temari: oye, no soy problemática (dándole una mirada fría) y es porque solo vengo a dejar un documento y de aquí iré a una aldea que está a 2 horas y ahí están mis cosas, por qué deseas que me quede, niño (dándole una alzada de ceja sexy *¬*)

Shikamaru: jajaja que dices (si claro muero porque te quedes) ven trae tu abanico (parándose)

Temari: perdón? (deteniéndose)

Shikamaru: que me lo des, yo lo cargo, por lo menos hasta que te vayas

Temari: vaya que, te has vuelto todo un caballero (sacándose su estuche con todo abanico y dándoselo)

Shikamaru: pues obvio, eres una mujer, aunque una problemática (agarrando el abanico y poniéndoselo, completamente ruborizado, y caminando hacia la torre)

Temari: jajaja oh, vaya entonces ya eres todo un hombrecito jajaja (siguiéndole)

_Ya en la torre_

Shikamaru: bien llegamos (frente a la puerta) pasa yo te esperare aquí

Temari: ok (tocando la puerta y viendo a Shikamaru recostarse en la pared)

Tsunade: adelante

Temari: buenos días Hokage-sama (entrando y cerrando la puerta)

Tsunade: y bien que te trae por aquí.

Temari: le traje esto, de parte del Kazekage (acercándose y dándole en la mano)

Tsunade: bien Temari muchas gracias, por el documento, esto afianzara más nuestra alianza con Suna (leyendo algo de su contenido)

Temari: no es nada, más bien un favor personal

Tsunade: si dime

Temari: pues, en un 3 días llegara un halcón de Suna, ese documento que traiga, se lo pido, que sea confidencia solo para usted, aunque el nivel sea normal, quiero que sea solo para usted

Tsunade: no veo, cual sea el problema, pero está bien lo hare

Temari: gracias

Tsunade: supongo que te quedaras (alzando la ceja)

Temari: no, gracias por preguntar, pero estoy en una misión, en una aldea a 2 horas

Tsunade: ya veo, bien puedes retirarte y dile al vago ese que está afuera que te acompañe

Temari: claro, y gracias (retirándose)

Shikamaru: se dio cuenta, y bien? (Alzando la ceja)

Temari: misión completa, bien si no es molestia, me acompañas a la entrada de Konoha (avanzando donde el)

Shikamaru: no es necesario, que me lo pidas, yo lo hare por así, sabes me gustaría que te quedaras

Temari: y eso? Ocurre algo

Shikamaru: no, solo decía

En el camino ambos venían conversando trivialidades, hasta que pasaron por un puesto de castañas

Shikamaru: espera un momento (desviándose del camino)

Temari: hey (viendo a donde se dirigía, pero no presto mucha atención)

Shikamaru: ya está, toma (estirando en su mano, una bolsita de tela amarrado con listón azul) cuidado están algo calientes

Temari: mm gracias, que son (mirándolo y recibiendo el contenido)

Shikamaru: ábrelas y veras

Temari: mmm (abriendo la bolsita9 castañas, vaya mis favoritas, de verdad gracias vago, estas muy atento, has cambiado mucho, bebe llorón

Shikamaru: hai, hai, sigamos (avanzando)

Temari: hey espera _hoy sí que esta raro_

Shikamaru: bien llegamos

Temari: si, gracias por las castañas

Shikamaru: no es nada, eso hacen los amigo (sacándose el abanico, y entregándoselo)

Temari: gracias, de verdad, espero cuando te vea, no hayas cambiado mucho, de cómo eres ahora, y cuando vengas a mí me rescates y no al revés (mirándolo con algo de tristeza y recibiendo su abanico, colocándoselo)

Shikamaru: a que te refieres?'

Temari: nada, cosas mías, adiós, niño llorón (avanzando hacia el sendero)

_**Y aquí me quedo de nuevo, sin poderle decir lo que siento por ella, solo espero que algún día lo sepa, aunque con lo cobarde que soy, mejor será renunciar**_

_Tu..._

_Cada vez que te he visto llegar_

_Al ver que no te ibas a quedar_

_Decidido dije nunca más_

_Más..._

_Nuevamente estúpido probé_

_De ese dulce amargo cuando se_

_Lo que siento cuando tú te vas_

3 días después

Chouji: oye Shikamaru, supe que Temari, estuvo aquí, y le dijiste

Shikamaru: tú qué crees (mientras veía las nubes desde su escondite)

Chouji; no verdad, hay amigo (comiendo sus bolsa de papas) pero algún día se lo dirás?

Shikamaru: no, creo que renunciare a lo que siento por ella, aunque me muera de amor (girándose y mirando al lado derecho, dándole la espalda a Chouji)

Chouji: mmmm

Shikamaru: por cierto a qué hora es?

Chouji: a ver (viendo su reloj de mano) las 15:45

Shikamaru: aún es temprano para ir a casa

Chouji: vamos alza el ánimo, te invito a tomar algo

Shikamaru: mendokusai, sale (levantándose con pereza)

En otro lado, para ser específico, Torre Hokage

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, ha llegado esto de Suna, como usted me dijo, se lo traje directo (entregándole en su mano)

Tsunade: bien gracias (recibiendo el pergamino)

Shizune: y bien que dice, Tsunade, es acaso, una información adicional, para de una vez agregarla, antes de ser totalmente oficializada.

Tsunade: no esto es personal (Leyendo y dándose una sorpresa)

Shizune: se encuentra bien (viendo su expresión)

Tsunade: claro, puedes llamar a Nara Shikamaru

Shizune: de inmediato (saliendo como bala, de la oficina).

Tsunade: no entiendo bien, que está sucediendo (parándose y dirigiéndose a su ventana mirando el horizonte)

En alguna parte de la aldea

Chouji: vamos amigo, levanta el ánimo, pídele a Tsunade que te dé permiso, y anda a la aldea de los Artesanos

Shikamaru: sería muy problemático, y que tal si me rechaza Chouji, no lo soportaría, y además arruinar nuestra amistad (mirando bajo)

Chouji: no lo creo, se ve que te quiere

Shikamaru: pero como amigo

En eso llega Shizune en una nube

Shizune: Nara Shikamaru, le llama la Hokage, le recomiendo que vaya ahorita, se veía algo tensa, por el mensaje de Suna

Shikamaru: de acuerdo (demasiado tenso, imaginándose cosas feas) Chouji, otro día será la bebida

Chouji: claro

Shikamaru se fue por los tejado llegando rápido a la torre, se dirigió a toda velocidad llegando a la puerta, incluso no toco y entro directo

Shikamaru: dígame Hokage-sama para que me llamo

Tsunade: vaya, sí que llegaste rápido, supongo que Shizune te menciono algo de Suna, y es por eso que estas aquí (aun mirando su ventana)

Shikamaru: Hump, dígame para que soy útil

Tsunade: bueno (dirigiéndose a su sillón y sentándose, luego coloco sus codos como apoyo entrelazando sus manos y mirando a Shikamaru) no sé cómo tomes esta noticia, pero…

Shikamaru: pero que (demasiado nervioso)

Tsunade: Temari, se va a casar, en 3 días, con uno de la Aldea de los Artesanos

En ese momento Shikamaru sintió, que su mundo se derrumbaba, que ya no existía nada, y con ese sentimiento, se fue corriendo de la oficina, de la Hokage

Tsunade: pero que…. Este niño no me dejo completar, lo que decía en la nota, maldición SHIZUNE!

Apareciendo Shizune xD

Shizune: dígame Hokage,

Tsunade: busque al Nara, y dile que venga y si se resiste, amenázalo pero trailo

Shizune: a su ordenes (desapareciendo en un nube)

Tsunade: maldito vago, si no fuera un genio, te patearía donde más te duele y luego te …..

En el bosque Nara

Shikamaru: porque, maldita sea, porque, Temari, porque me haces esto, claro, yo soy solo, para ti un niño llorón, un amigo que frecuentas poco, pero porque no me dijiste porque (pateando a un árbol) y yo por cobarde, no te pude decir, lo que hace tiempo siento por ti (llorando) si yo te amo, que acaso no vez (llorando aun mas)

_Tu ..._

_En tu mano esta mi corazón_

_Lo dejas caer sin compasión_

_Miras con desprecio tanto amor_

_Y..._

_Creo que bastante soporte_

_Acaba esta locura de una vez_

_No vuelvas nunca más aquí_

Shikamaru: Deseo que no vuelvas, deseo, no haberte conocido, y si lo hubiera hecho, deseo que nunca este amor por ti haya nacido.

_Una vez más aquí_

_Curando las heridas de este amor_

_Me quedare aquí_

_Llorando nuevamente este dolor_

_Ahora tengo que aprender_

_Lo que es vivir_

_Si no estas_

Shikamaru: porque en la última vez en que yo te vi, no me pude imaginar… espera un momento….

**Flashback**

Temari: gracias, de verdad, espero cuando te vea, no hayas cambiado mucho, de cómo eres ahora, y cuando vengas a mí me rescates y no al revés (mirándolo con algo de tristeza y recibiendo su abanico, colocándoselo)

**Fin del Flashback**

_Tu ..._

_Cada vez que te he visto llegar_

_No pensé que te ibas a marchar_

_Pero nunca te quedaste aquí_

_Y..-_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Antes que pierda la razón_

_No vuelvas nunca más a mí_

Shikamaru: a que te referías, quieres que te resácate, acaso tú, no te quieres casar.

_Una vez más aquí_

_Curando las heridas de este amor_

_Me quedare aquí_

_Llorando nuevamente este dolor_

Y en una nube de humo llego Shizune

Shizune: Nara, la Hokage, dice que vayas a su oficina

Shikamaru: no estoy de ánimos (secándose las lágrimas)

Shizune: no me importa, vienes porque vienes

Shikamaru: ya te dije que no

Entonces Shizune lo cogió d la mano y uso el jutsu de tele transportación (como lo hacía el cuarto) y en unos instantes ya estaban en la habitación de la Hokage.

Shikamaru: rayos, te dije que no estaba de humor, maldición

Tsunade: gracias Shizune, puedes retirarte

Shizune: ok (saliendo en una nube)

Tsunade: Nara, debería matarte, saliste, corriendo antes de terminar.

Shikamaru: que debe terminar, que nos invitó a la boda y que tenemos que estar ahí (resentido, pero recordando lo último de Temari)

Tsunade: idiota (lanzándole su plaquita de Hokage)

Shikamaru: Auch

Tsunade: escucha, tu misión será, ir con Hinata, Neji y Naruto, a impedir la boda, Temari, obviamente no se quiere casar, pero está en un contrato que su padre hizo ya tiempo, ni Gaara puede interferir, solo pueden impedir la boda, personas fuera de la familia.

Shikamaru: entendido, eso significa que no se casara

Tsunade: no sé qué relación tengas con Temari, pero te lo advierto, ten cuidado, la aldea de los artesano, tiene un jutsu poderoso, pero con los Hyuga eso no habrá problema, además Naruto puede hacerle pelea a Souta el prometido de Temari, que esconde un poder muy superior.

Shikamaru: y a qué hora partiremos

Tsunade: a las 05:00, tienen que estar antes de las 7:00 si es posible salgan antes.

Shikamaru: entendido, iré a avisarles a los chicos.

Tsunade: ok, retírate.

Shikamaru: entendido 8saliendo como bala de la torre)

Tsunade: vaya, después de todo no es un vago, como quisiera que así fuera siempre, pero como dice, el amor mueve montañas (suspirando)

En la Mansión Hyuga

18:30 pm

Se encontraba frente de la puerta principal, tocando, un vago desesperado, en eso abre Hanabi….

Shikamaru: buenas tardes, Hanabi-chan, has visto a tu hermana y ah Neji?

Hanabi: hola Shikamaru, buenas tardes…. Mmmm bueno esos dos deben estar "entrenando" (con algo de sarcasmo) atrás en el bosque.

Shikamaru: ok gracias, Hanabi (haciendo una reverencia para salir corriendo)

Hanabi: y este, que le pasa, bueno, espero que no los encuentre en algo un poco incómodo, en fin su problema, además ellos no sabes, bueno el problema de ese par (sonriendo maliciosamente y entrando a su casa)

En el Bosque

Shikamaru: Neji, Hinata están por aquí (gritando)

Neji y Hinata

Hinata: Neji, escuchas, parece Shikamaru

Neji: si, tienes razón, seguro ha venido, porque hay una misión, y yo que pensé pasar más tiempo contigo (dándole un beso)

Hinata: no-Neji mejor vamos con él, vale (dándole un beso en la mejilla y avanzando)

Neji: ok (avanzando hacia donde provenía la voz)

Con Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Oigan par de Hyugas, están por aquí

Neji: si aquí estamos (saliendo detrás de un árbol)

Hinata: buenas tardes, Shikamaru

Shikamaru: buenas tarde a los dos

Neji: y bien, que te trae pro aquí

Shikamaru: misión, operación No Boda, en 2 Días, a las 18:30 en la salida de la aldea, puntual, saldremos un día ante, para hospedarnos o acampar improvisado, ya que haremos una estrategia y obtendremos más información de la misión, tiene que salir bien, ahí hay personas con un control de chakra sorprendente, y por eso usaremos el byakugan, también acompañara Naruto, ya que un tal Souta, maneja un chakra superior, y de ese señor se encargara Naruto, entendieron

Hinata: si, pe-pero, que boda impediremos

Shikamaru: de Sabaku no Temari

Neji: jump, con razón estas así, bien en 2 días a las 18:30 estaremos

Shikamaru: bien, iré a mi casa, y mañana informare a Naruto, ya que él debe estar ahorita comiendo ramen y fastidiando a Sasuke y Sakura, e ir a interrumpir, será problemático

Hinata: jajaja, bueno, es que ya sabes Naruto-kun, está muy feliz por sus amigos (poniéndose algo roja)

Shikamaru: si, es un idiota, un idiota héroe, pero sigue siendo idiota

Neji: te apoyo

Hinata: pobre Naruto-kun

Neji: te gusta ¬¬

Hinata: no, Neji, yo solo te quiero a ti, pero Naruto es un amigo no más (poniéndose más roja)

Shikamaru: O.o están juntos

Neji: si (abrazando a Hinata) larga historia (viendo a Hinata esconderse en su pecho)

Shikamaru: como sea, se cuidan y nos vemos (desapareciendo en un nube)

A la mañana siguiente Shikamaru, le informo de la misión a Naruto, y también a su mejor amigo, ya que al nunca podía mentirle y sabia, lo ansioso, que estaba, y así llego el ansiado día…

18:30

Hinata: parece que Naruto, llegara algo tarde (mirando su reloj de mano)

Shikamaru: por más que le dije, que sea puntual, rayos (respirando profundo)

Neji: le puedo golpear cuando llegue

Shikamaru: yo lo sujeto con mi sombra y tú lo golpeas, te parece

Neji: me gusta como piensas

Shikamaru: grandes genios, piensan igual, ya sé porque Sasuke lo golpea (mirando a lo lejos a Naruto) estas listo Neji

Neji: tu solo da la señal (sonriendo de medio lado)

Hinata: Neji (susurrando)

Shikamaru: yaaa!

Naruto: lo siento, me quede dormido, ya saben una siesta (moviendo los brazos y en eso no se puede mover)

Shikamaru: posesión de sombras, completa

Neji: esto es por llegar tarde (tirándole un cocacho)

Naruto: T_T no es justo, deberás

Shikamaru: bien partamos (deshaciendo su posesión)

Naruto: oh sii, impediremos una boda, siempre quise hacer eso (brillándole los ojitos)

Neji: jump (avanzando hacia el frente)

Shikamaru: problemático (metiendo las manos al bolsillo y avanzando)

Hinata: Naruto-kun (viendo como los otros avanzaba) se están yendo sin ti (mientas avanzaba lento)

Naruto: oh que (mirando) no me dejen deberás T_T

Hinata: tranquilo, ya sabes cómo son

Naruto: un par de amargado, bueno Shikamaru, es aburrido

Luego de una pequeña travesía de 2horas llegaron a la aldea

Neji: Bien Shikamaru, que haremos a hora

Shikamaru: Bien, iremos a una posada, que ya tiene nuestras reservaciones, ahí tendremos 3 horas para que coman, y descansen luego nos reuniremos aquí mismo, ya que no confió, charlar dentro de la posada.

Hinata: tan peligroso es

Naruto: no entiendo, pero si es evitar una boda, qué más da.

Neji: ok, si el líder lo dice, así será, bien vamos a la posada y descansemos.

Naruto: sii, yo buscare un buen lugar dónde preparen ramen *-*

Hinata: Naruto-kun aquí no creo que tengan ramen

_Shikamaru estaba entrando a la aldea como si nada_

Naruto: Queeee! T_T

Hinata: peor no te preocupes, tengo instantáneo

Neji: ¬¬ Hinata, Shikamaru se está yendo sin ustedes (unos paso más delante de ellos y mirando a Hinata)

Naruto: Hinata, tu eres la única que me comprende (tomando sus manos)

Neji: ujum

Hinata: eto Naruto se está yendo Shikamaru

Naruto: noo Shikamaru, espérame, corriendo tras de el

Hinata: Neji, estas bien (mirando, que estaba serio)

Neji: si, vamos

Hinata: estas celoso

Neji: Hump (sonrojado y mirando al frente)

Hinata: hey, mírame Neji, sabes que yo te amo, y que quiero a Naruto, y aunque yo me declare y el me gustaba, me di cuenta que bueno, simplemente sentía gran admiración y aprecio (avanzando donde Neji y abrazándolo)

Neji: no es que sea un celoso, pero ya sabes, solo quiero que seas para mi (besando su cabeza)

Hinata: te amo (poniéndose de puntas y besándolo)

Neji: yo igual, pero vamos, antes que Shikamaru nos resondre (tomándola de la mano)

Ya en la posada

Shikamaru: bien estos son los cuartos, Naruto esta es tuya (dándole la llave)

Naruto: ok (haciendo saludo militar)

Shikamaru: mendokusai ¬¬… Neji y Hinata esa es de ustedes (entregándole la llave) es una habitación doble, por si acaso (viendo a Hinata de todos los colores)

Neji: Hump (recibiendo la llave)

Shikamaru: bien, tienen 3 horas son las 21:10 pm, a las 00:00 en el lugar acordado

Equipo: hai

Shikamaru: bien me voy a mi cuarto (caminado)

En el cuarto de Shikamaru 21:30, el apuesto líder salía ya cambiado, luego de ducharse y se echo a su camita….

Shikamaru: Temari, mujer problemática, esta vez, te salvare y luego, de eso, te diré lo que siento por ti, además no creo que salga mal al fin al cabo somos 2 en 1. (Suspirando) bien creo que iré a comer.

_Y..._

_Si me preguntaras si mi amor_

_Sigue siendo tuyo sé que yo_

_Nuevamente te diré que si_

00:00 A las Afueras d la aldea

Shikamaru: bien este es el plan, cuando el ministro diga hay alguien que oponga y blablá, Naruto tu te haces pasar por borracho y armas un escándalo diciendo, que ella no se puede casar y te inventas algo.

Neji tu entonces hace aparición y como supongo que esos tíos fuertes irán por Naruto tu contra atacas y la pelea lo llevas fuera, donde Hinata te esperara, mientras yo digo me opongo al 100% entonces el novio me atacara, y Naruto se lo lleva a pelear, y jalo a Temari y me la teletransporto a Konoha.

Entendieron todos.

Neji: por supuesto

Hinata: todo ok

Naruto: sii

Shikamaru: bien ahora a descansar, mañana a las 6:30 am nos reunimos para desayunar y de ahí a la boda.

Equipo: hai

Día de la boda 08:45

Ministro: y bien hay alguien aquí presente, para interrumpir esta boda, si no es asi en todo caso, por el poder que me han otorgado los declaro

Alto hip hip, yo yo me upungo (avanzando hacia la apreja)

Ministro: usted se opone, en ese estado

Temari: Naruto (susurrando y haciendo una sonrisa camuflada)

Gaara y Kankuro: justo a tiempo

Naruto: sip, hip, yo me opengo hip, Temari, Sabaku no Temari, no te puedes casa, por el amor de Kamisama (llorando) hip hip es yu ti amo hip T_T que le dire a nuestros hip pequeños Naruto Jr y Temari T_T que le dire a los bebes Kushina y Minato T_T hip hip

Kankuro: jajajaja ese Naruto es todo un actor jajaja

Gaara: cállate, que podemos malograr su misión

Temari _Vaya así que tengo hijos y con Naruto e.e_

Ministro: eso es verdad (mirando a la novia)

Souta: claro que no, eso es mentira, y ya termine de una vez

Naruto: eso nup is mentira., hip hip is veldad hip

Souta: chicos sáquenlo de aquí

Apareciendo unos 4 jóvenes súper altos y fuertes

Naruto: nooodejenme (supuestamente pataleando, porque se lo sacaron cargando cada uno de una extremidad)

Ministro: bien si no hay nadie que impida esta boda, solo me queda decir

En eso entra Shikamaru, con un traje súper sexy XD

Shikamaru: yo me opongo

Souta: oh, vamos

Shikamaru: ministro, yo impido esta boda, la mujer que esta ahí, es la que mas amo en este mundo, y no permitiré que se case con otro

Temari; vago

Souta: ya basta de juego (corriendo donde esta el, expulsando un chakra oscuro, y lo sujeta de la camisa)

Shikamaru: que piensas hacerme matarme, pues hazlo no te temo

Souta: será un placer

En eso entra Naruto y empuja a Souta

Naruto: tu y yo pelearemos, Shikamaru ahora

Shikamaru: ok (corriendo donde Temari)

Souta: no te dejare

Naruto: yo menos (sacando el modo ermitaño)

Shikamaru: mujer problemática (abrazándola) ven vamos (mientras hacia unos sellos y desaparecieron en una nube)

Souta: maldito, morirás aquí mismo

Naruto: jajaja ya quisieras

Mientras la gente salía corriendo de ahí

En las afueras de la cuidad Neji con Hinata peleaban con un ejército de barro y cerámica de que los 4 enemigos habían invocado

Neji: al parecer, esto será divertido, solo es cuestión de aplicar chakra en el centro

Hinata: hai, Neji distrae a los muñecos y yo atacare a esos 4 al parecer solo la apariencia son fuertes, pero t apuesto que son pésimos en cuerpo cuerpo

Neji; ok

Y así fue, ambos terminaron con esos cuatros y fueron donde estaba Naruto

En otra parte

Temari: Konoha (asombrada)

Shikamaru: si (agitado y cansado por la cantidad de chakra que gasto para la técnica)

Temari: estas bien, vago

Shikamaru: claro que si problemática (acariciando su mejilla) sabes por un momento crei que te perdía incluso, cuando me entere te odie y pensé esto:….

_Y..._

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Antes que pierda la razón_

_No vuelvas nunca más a mí_

_Antes que pierda la razón_

_No vuelvas nunca más a mí..._

Temari: Shikamaru, no me digas que…

Shikamaru: Temari yo te amo, desde la primera vez, que te vi, en mi mundo solo existes tu, te amo

Temari: yo también , te amo (abrazándolo)

Shikamaru: eres mi problemática (dándole un beso tierno) quieres er mi novia

Temari: claro, mi vago (besándolo con más pasión)

En la batalla…..:

Gaara: vaya al parecer, no era tan fuerte como aprecia

Kankuro: si, por cierto donde esta ese vago y mi hermana

Hinata: ellos están en Konoha usaron una técnica de teletransportacion

Kankuro: oh, ya veo, sabes Naruto ame tu actuación jajajaja

Naruto: deberás actué súper

Gaara: gracias chicos

Neji: es nuestra misión, Kazekage

Kankuro: pero saben jajajaja, lo que más risa me dio fue el vago diciendo todo eso

Silencio incomodo

Kankuro: qué?

Neji: no creo que Shikamaru, haya mentido

Kankuro: Nani

Gaara: ya lo sabía, esos dos se gustan, será mejor ir a recoger las cosas e ir a Konoha (avanzando)

Naruto: si, además ya quiero ir a Konoha a comer ramen 8siguiendo a Gaara)

Neji: amor vamos (tomando la mano de Hinata)

Kankuro: pero… pero, maldito vago cunado te vea, no habrás querido enamorarte de mi hermana, oigan esperen (gritando y corriendo detrás de ellos)

En Konoha

Shikamaru: bien mi problemática, vamos a mi casa, para que te cambies (mirándola que estaba con una falta corta blanca que se le ve muy sexy)

Temari: sii, ya no quiero parecer novia, excepto hasta cuando de verdad me quiera casar

Shikamaru: mmm eso suena tentador (abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos) aunque eso puede ser de aquí a un tiempo no lo crees (acercándose a su labio y mordiéndole el labio inferior) tu que dices problemática (besándola)

Temari: suena interesante, joven Nara (poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cuello y besándolo de una forma re sexy *¬*)

15:00 pm torre Hokage

Tsunade: Vaya, así que cumplieron su misión a la orden, pero se puede saber, porque demoraron tanto en venir a reportarse (alzando una ceja)

Naruto: bueno vera, cuando salimos camino para aquí, el tal Souta nos siguió, e invoco a una Serpiente negra así de fuerte y pues peleamos y todo y le dimos su paliza deberás

Gaara: luego de ahí al llegar, nos dio hambre y Kankuro casi llora por comida, eso ocurrió alrededor de las 12:00

Kankuro: si, en serio tenía hambre

Neji: si, luego les dije que tal vez Shikamaru y Temari ya se habían reportado

Hinata: por eso no vinimos hasta ahora

Kankuro: además luego de comer reposamos en el parque y fuimos al hotel a dejar las cosas.

Tsunade: ya veo, y hablando de ese par donde están

En eso tocan la puerta

Tsunade: adelante

Ingresando los dos y de la mano

Tsunade: y bien, porque llegaron tarde

Temari: estuve con él en su casa, luego Yoshino, nos invitó a almorzar y estuvimos conversando de ahí nos quedamos dormidos en el bosque

Kankuro: Nara eres hombre muerto (lanzándose contra él)

Temari: Kankuro

Shikamaru: hey que te pasa (alejándolo)

Kankuro: como te atreves a decirle a mi hermana que la amas, y encima secuestrártela, y tomarla de la mano

Shikamaru: es que de verdad la amo y somos novios (gritando) y después de hablar con la Hokage les iba a informar.

Kankuro: te matare

Gaara: Kankuro, cálmate quieres, os i no ves obligado a mandarte misiones con los gennin

Kankuro: eto, eto sii ok (lanzándole mirada de muerte)

Tsunade:a si que son novios, lo sabía, por primera vez le gane una apuesta a Shizune (sonriendo) bien pueden irse

Afuera de la habitación de la Hokage

Neji: felicitaciones por el noviazgo

Hinata: si, hacen linda pareja

Neji: bien nos retiramos (desapareciendo en una nube de humo)

Hinata: ahí nos vemos (desapareciendo igual)

Temari: que lindos verdad Shika

Shikamaru: si, para mi que ese par, ya sabes (mirándola pícaramente)

Temari: oh, vamos, aunque puede ser

Gaara: y bien Nara

Shikamaru: bueno Gaara, yo de verdad amo a tu hermana aunque sea problemática, pero la amo.

Gaara: yo sospechaba, que ustedes se gustaban, por mi parte estoy de acuerdo, pero como la hagas sufrir, usare mi ataúd del desierto, en tu orgullo (brindándole una sonrisa)

Shikamaru: eso nunca (cubriéndose sin quieres su orgullo)

Temari: gracias hermanito (abrazándolo)

Kankuro: yo no estoy, del todo de acuerdo, pero, que más da, si eres feliz, que así sea, pero ya sabes Nara una sola lagrima y serás parte de mis marionetas.

Shikamaru: no se preocupen, que nunca la hare daño, primero me corto un huevo, antes de hacerla sufrir.

Kankuro: tomare tu palabra

Gaara: bien, Kankuro vámonos, al hotel, hay que darles tiempo, ya que mañana en la tarde salimos a Suna (caminando hacia la salida de la torre)

Kankuro: vale (siguiendo a Gaara)

Temari: Shikamaru, yo no me quiero alejar de ti, no ahora

Shikamaru: yo igual, pero somos ninjas, y eso es problemático

Temari: si, tienes razón, pero ya veremos

Shikamaru: si, pero ahora olvidemos esto, y te llevare a mi clan, ya que mi madre querrá saber mas detalles, esa mujer es demasiado complicada

Temari: yo la amo, es mi suegra

Shikamaru: claro que la más, son igual de problemáticas (besándola)

FINNN


End file.
